


Soulmates: Red Lyrium

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Passing mention of Bartrand, Passing mention of Mum Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Things get revealed. But the story's not over yet





	Soulmates: Red Lyrium

The fight was difficult, but we prevailed. Grand Enchanter Orsino fell; he performed blood magic defending against Knight-Commander Meredith's invocation of the Rite of Annulment. She tried to have us engaged by the Templars, but Knight-Captain Cullen refused. That prompted her to go into a fit of rage and insanity, where she accused him and all the other Templars of being blood mage thralls.

Liane and I discovered Orsino is ultimately the reason Mother is dead. And that Meredith is the "woman" Bartrand had sold the red lyrium idol to. It drove her as insane as it had the elder Tethras.

Now, she is nothing more than a large red statue in the courtyard of the Gallows. Varric wants it destroyed. He and Liane will be speaking with Knight-Captain Cullen about it.

I've also noticed how much smaller the mark on my left arm has become. But it is still the mark of a Templar, so I do not dare to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
